


Saturday Morning

by Phoenix1972



Series: Metamorphosis [2]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1972/pseuds/Phoenix1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Buck begin to face the reality of Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

**  
Saturday Morning   
**

 

 _Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS.  No profit has been made off of this work.  No copyright infringement is intended_.

 

Saturday dawned wet, rainy, and cold with the promise of heavier downpours in the afternoon.  Sitting at the kitchen table Buck sipped at his coffee while reveling in the warmth radiating from the mug into the palms of his hands.  He’d turned the television on to dispel some of the emptiness filling the room and he listened with half an ear to the morning news reports.

 

The mantelpiece clock in the living room chimed the 9:30 morning hour and Chris had yet to make an appearance.  Draining his mug Buck stood up and started rummaging through the kitchen cabinets looking for a bottle of aspirin.  _“Chris is really gonna need this today.”_  Buck palmed the small bottle and filled a large glass from the tap.  Whistling a bawdy little tune he strolled back toward the bedroom to wake the sleeping dragon.

 

Opening the door slowly Buck slipped into the dark room and sidled up to Chris’s side of the bed.  Sitting down gingerly, he leaned over and placed the water and aspirin on the night table before running a hand down Chris’s warm, smooth muscled back.

 

Chris shifted slightly in his sleep causing the blankets to slip enough to allow Buck a tempting glimpse of lean hip.

 

Clapping his hands to together silently, he looked to the ceiling and quietly mouthed, “Thank you!”  His prayers had been answered and after all these years the yearning to know Chris as a lover had ended.

 

Waking slowly, Chris pulled the pillow down tighter over his head as the incessant throbbing of a hangover erupted in his skull and sent his stomach into somersaults.  _“What were you thinking?”_   Now he was going to be suffering the consequences: a throbbing skull, a queasy stomach, and a sore ass. 

 

Wait.

 

A deep ache in his ass had him slowly lifting the edge of the pillow to peer blurrily at the rumpled sheets on the other side of the bed.  _“That had to have been a dream.”_

 

“You planning on getting up sometime today?”

 

Chris’s heart stuttered and picked up speed.  _“Shit, Larabee.  Are you afraid to face him in the daylight?”_ Taking a breath Chris bit out, “It’s my day off.”

 

“I know it’s your day off.  It’s mine too, but I’m up and dressed.”  Buck waited for Chris to turn over and face him.  His wait would be in vain.

 

Groaning, Chris reached for the blankets and pulled them up and over his head.  Maybe Buck would think he was royally hung over because right now Chris felt nothing like his usual self.

 

Buck chuckled and pulled at the blankets Chris had in a death grip.  “Come on, Stud.  I’ve got aspirin and a glass of water here and it won’t work until you take ‘em.”

 

“I’m fine.  I don’t need the aspirin.”  Chris’s muffled response came from under the pile of blankets on the bed.  Chris lay there waiting for Buck to leave but when he still hadn’t moved after several minutes Chris flipped the blankets back.  “Yes?”

 

“Just waiting for you to make an appearance so we can go out and take care of the horses.”

 

“Damn.  I forgot.  I’ll meet you out there in five minutes.”

 

“And miss you climbing naked out of bed?  Not in this lifetime.”

 

“Don’t hold your breath.”  Yanking the top sheet free, Chris wrapped it around his waist and stumbled from the bed.

 

Buck grabbed up the trailing corner of the sheet preventing Chris from escaping to the bathroom.  “Not fair.  You’ve never been shy with me before.”

 

“It’s different now,” Chris growled as he snatched a pair of jeans up off the floor to put on.

 

“How’s it different?  You look the same.  I look the same.”  Buck watched as Chris grimaced as he pulled the jeans up over his hips.  “Take the aspirin.  It won’t hurt so much.”

 

Thunder rumbled ominously across the sky.  Moving to the window Chris pushed the drapes aside looking out at the pouring rain.  “Perfect.”

 

Buck stepped up behind him and looked over his shoulder at the gray day.  Lightly resting his hand on Chris’s shoulder he sighed deeply when Chris tensed.  “If it’s any consolation, it was drizzling earlier.”

 

Turning slowly, Chris looked up into Buck’s questioning eyes.  “No it’s not.”  Dropping his gaze to Buck’s collarbone Chris started to step away only to be halted by Buck’s hands on his hips.  “Buck.  Listen, I don’t know what happened last night but I’m not sure.”

 

“Don’t think, Chris.  You overthink things and your brain gets in the way,” Buck murmured as he moved his hands up Chris bare arms and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

 

Chris stood there stiffly, unsure as to what he should do when Buck’s arms enveloped him, pulling him closer against his chest.  Buck’s hot breath caressed his ear, “Put your arms around me.  It’s okay.”

 

Hesitantly, Chris brought his arms up and lightly held Buck.  He could feel Buck’s heartbeat and his breath on his neck.  It had been too long since he’d received or even given someone a hug.  He’d forgotten how comforting they were and curled into the embrace as Buck languidly moved his hands over Chris’s bare back.

 

Swallowing deeply when he felt Buck’s lips brush his temple he pulled back.  “I’ve got to see to the horses.”

 

Rubbing the nape of Chris’s neck with his thumb, Buck held on.  “Let me enjoy this a moment longer.”

 

“Can’t.”  Chris moved his arms up between them and pushed lightly.

 

Buck let Chris step from the embrace as he sighed, “You really know how to kill the mood there, Stud.”

 

Wiping quickly at his eyes, Chris pulled on his barn boots and yanked on a sweatshirt.  “Chores first.”

 

Buck watched Chris’s retreating back as he strode down the hallway toward the mudroom.  Shaking his head in disbelief Buck grabbed up the discarded sheet, dropping it onto the bed.  “This is going to take some finesse.”

 

~o~

 

“You know you could hire someone to take care of the barn for you.  I’m sure the boys would chip in to help pay for it.” Buck closed the door on the supply room and joined Chris at the exit.

 

“There’s no reason to pay someone to do something I can do,” Chris rationalized as he looked out at the mud and muck surrounding the barn.  He really needed to put down some grass seed or the mud would get worse.

 

Looking at Chris’s pinched features Buck exhaled noisily, “Yeah after you’ve put in a sixteen hour workday and two hours of commuting.”

 

Crossing his arms he glared at Buck.  “I’m used to it.”

 

“I don’t want you wrapping yourself around a tree because you’re too tired to keep your eyes open.”  Buck leaned in closer and Chris felt a flush of heat overtake him.  “I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.  I’d be devastated.”

 

“Nothing’s happening out here in the barn.  You can just forget it.”  Chris hunched his shoulders and hurried out into the rain.

 

“I wasn’t putting the moves on you!” Buck called as he secured the barn doors and hurried toward the house.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Chris quickened his pace as he heard Buck coming up behind him.  He needed time to himself to work out what was going on.

 

“Chris, stop!”  Buck shouted as he slipped in the muck and somehow managed to stay upright.  Lurching forward he grabbed for Chris’s arm and only came up with a fist full of sweatshirt.

 

Chris had reacted without thinking, spinning round to snap at Buck he slipped in the muck.  Landing on his back with a resounding splash he cursed.  Looking up at Buck he pulled on his arm trying to free his sweatshirt but all he succeeded in doing was stretching it out of shape further.  “Damn it!  Look what you did!”

 

“What _I_ did?  You’re the one hot footing it out of here like your ass is on fire.  _You_ did it to yourself.”  Scowling, Buck released his grip letting Chris arm fall by his side.

 

Sitting up gingerly, Chris looked down at himself and chuckled, “I’m a fine mess.”  Wiping at his dripping hair he sighed.  “I’ve got mud in places where mud has no right to be.”

 

Thrusting his hand into Chris’s field of vision, Buck quipped, “Come on.  Let’s get your sorry ass out of the mud and into the house.”

 

Clasping Buck’s hand in his, Chris let him help pull him up.  “If you hadn’t grabbed me I’d been fine.”

 

“Yeah, well now you’re covered in mud and muck.  Of course I may be persuaded to help you clean up.”

 

Before Chris could answer the skies let loose a torrential downpour and they were both soaked through in seconds.  They ran through the rain up to the back porch and into the house, making it inside as a large bolt of lightning crackled nearby.

 

Shaking his head in amazement Chris squished his way back to his bedroom to take a shower.  Peeling his sweatshirt off as he was entering the bathroom, he dropped it in the corner as he was toeing off his boots.  Shucking his wet, clammy jeans he stepped into the shower and let the hot water beat down on his skull and shoulders.

 

As he stood there relaxing in the spray his aches and pains once again made themselves known, his ass being the loudest.  He’d been able to ignore them while he was working in the barn but now he needed another distraction.  Huffing in exasperation he grabbed up the soap to finish his shower in record time.

 

A cold draft blowing into the shower had him looking over his shoulder toward the door.  There stood Buck in all his naked glory and he felt the blood rush to his groin.  _“Oh come on!  Before last night the image of Buck naked wouldn’t have fazed you.”_   Chris stared down at the soap clenched in his hands.  They’d been friends for years, more like brothers.  Buck had always been there for him and he’d seen Chris at his best and his worst.  _“What’s different?”_

 

Chris moved back against the tile wall as Buck stepped under the spray and closed in on him.  “I figured we could be ‘green’ and conserve water even though you’ve been hiding out in here for the last twenty minutes.”

 

“I am not hiding out.”

 

“Call it what you want, you still have mud in your hair.”  Grabbing up the shampoo bottle his squirted some into his hands and scrubbed Chris’s hair.

 

Closing his eyes in contentment he leaned forward to give Buck better access to the back of his head and nape of his neck.

 

Buck scrubbed for a few moments before switching places with Chris so he could rinse the shampoo out.  “You need a keeper.  You know that?”

 

“I do not. I know how to take care of myself.”  Chris didn’t even crack an eye as Buck took up the soap and lathered up Chris’s chest.  “What are you doing?”

 

Grinning down at Chris’s relaxed posture he replied, “Taking care of you.  You neglect yourself too much.”  Buck continued down his torso.

 

Chris jerked as Buck skimmed down his cock and his balls before moving onto each of his legs.

 

“Don’t worry, Chris.  I don’t have plans of taking you in the shower.  At least not yet.”  Turning Chris around Buck stood and started on his back and began the trip back down.  “Spread your legs.” Buck commanded as he tapped his left ass cheek.

 

 _“Wake up, Larabee.  Is this what you want?”_ Slowly moving his legs apart he shivered as he felt Buck’s capable hands sliding up and down the insides of his legs.  He’d never even considered having sex with another man and here Buck was caressing his most private parts.  _“Must be that animal magnetism.”_   He stopped breathing when he felt a finger brush over his entrance.

 

“You’re still a little red, but that’ll fade before you know it and we’ll really be having some fun then.”  Sliding his hand forward Buck cupped Chris’s balls and smiled when he felt them tighten in their sack.

 

Chris braced his hands against the tiles as Buck grasped his cock and stroked it.  “I thought we weren’t going to do anything in the shower.”

 

Standing up and grinning wickedly, Buck turned Chris around.  “I want _you_ to fuck _me_.  It’s not hard.  Trust me.”

 

“When did you learn all this?”

 

“I experimented in college.  I wanted to make sure I got my money’s worth.”

 

“That right?”

 

“Yup.  Now why don’t we take this to the bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta,Van!!


End file.
